Skullcrusher Mountain
Skullcrusher Mountain is a song by Jonathan Coulton, featured on his album Where Tradition Meets Tomorrow. It is sung by a supervillain as he is proclaiming his love for a woman he had captured. The song is performed by Jonathan Coulton. Lyrics Welcome to my secret lair on Skullcrusher Mountain I hope that you've enjoyed your stay so far I see you've met my assistant, Scarface His appearance is quite disturbing But I assure you he's harmless enough He's a sweetheart Calls me master And he has a way of finding pretty things And bringing them to me Ohh And I'm so into you But I'm way too smart for you Even my henchmen think I'm crazy I'm not surprised that you agree If you could find some way to be A little bit less Afraid of me You'd see the voices that control me From inside my head Say I shouldn't kill you, yet I made this half-pony half-monkey monster to please you But I get the feeling that you don't like it What's with all the screaming? You like monkeys You like ponies Maybe you don't like monsters so much Maybe I used too many monkeys Isn't it enough to know that I ruined a pony Making a gift for you? Ohh And I'm so into you But I'm way too smart for you Even my henchmen think I'm crazy I'm not surprised that you agree If you could find some way to be A little bit less Afraid of me You'd see the voices that control me From inside my head Say I shouldn't kill you, yet Picture the two of us alone Inside my golden submarine While up above the waves My doomsday squad ignites The atmosphere And all the fools who live their foolish lives may find it quite Explosive But it won't mean half as much to me If I don't have you here You know it isn't easy living here on Skullcrusher Mountain So maybe you could cut me just a little slack? Would it kill you to be civil? I've been patient I've been gracious And this mountain Is covered with wolves Hear them howling My hungry children Maybe you should stay and have another drink And think about me and you Ohh And I'm so into you But I'm way too smart for you Even my henchmen think I'm crazy I'm not surprised that you agree If you could find some way to be A little bit less Afraid of me You'd see the voices that control me From inside my head Say I shouldn't kill you, yet I shouldn't kill you, yet I shouldn't kill you, yet Other Appearances *A karaoke version of the song is available on the Jonathan Coulton Karaoke Store. *During its second birthday, the game MMORPG AdventureQuest Worlds had Jonathan Coulton cameo as an NPC who gave out quests at the level Skullcrusher Mountain. The entire level itself is a tribute to the song, including a miniboss named Scarface, and the song plays in the background. *The end of the chorus was sung a capella by Special Agent Chaz Villette in the sixth episode of the web-based TV series Shadow Unit. Videos Jonathan Coulton - Skullcrusher Mountain Trivia *Skullcrusher Mountain is one of Jonathan Coulton's most regularly played songs at his concerts. Category:Independent Songs Category:Video Game Songs Category:Solos Category:Internet Songs